Winona/Gallery
Season one Applebuck Season Applejack and winona S01E04.png|The first pet is revealed. Winona running alongside cows S1E04.png|She seems serious about her work. Applejack and Winona herding overhead S1E04.png Winona on the cows' left side S1E04.png|Happy Winona! Winona riding a cow S1E04.png|Ride 'em little doggies! Applejack lassoes a cow S1E04.png Cow stampede changes direction S1E04.png Applejack asks about the Stampede S1E04.png|Winona standing beside Applejack. Cows spooked by the thought of snakes S1E04.png Daisy Jo saying bye to Applejack S1E04.png Winona barking to Daisy Jo S1E04.png Successful Applejack and Winona S1E04.png|Applejack sure is proud of herself, aren't you Winona? Winona barking happily S1E04.png Winona bounding after rabbits S1E04.png|Winona isn't exactly helping with the rabbit census. Winona in a bush S1E04.png|Bursting out of a bush. Winona chases the rabbits S1E04.png Applejack and Winona cornering rabbits S1E04.png|Helping Applejack corner the animals. Season two May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash Shadow S2E07.png Owlowiscious Change 1 S02E07.png Owlowiscious Change 2 S2E07.png Rainbow Dash sees the owl and dog hybrid S2E07.png|That just ain't right... Owlowiscious Change 3 S02E07.png Owlowiscious Change 4 S02E07.png|What's going on? Owlowiscious, Gummy, Winona and Angel together S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Tree S2E07.png Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png|Fetch is more fun when both sides have tails. Applejack uncomfortable S2E7.png|Winona knows about Pinkie. Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png|Standing humbly next to Applejack Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png|Yay, stick! Twilight gets licked S2E7.png Twilight ugh! S2E7.png Twilight and breath mints S2E7.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png|Looking down with the other ponies. Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Applejack petting Winona S2E07.png|Applejack and Winona. Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png|Winona's ready for another Pony Pet Playdate. The Last Roundup Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png|Winona waiting for Applejack's arrival. Winona tackles Applejack S2E14.png|Winona tackling Applejack. Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png|Winona happily greets Applejack. Apple family pileup S2E14.png Ponyville Confidential Photo albums S2E23.png|A photo of Winona as a puppy. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png|Herding the Pinkie Pie clones. Winona jumping on Pinkie clone's head S3E03.png|Go get 'em, Winona. Apple Family Reunion A filly sees Winona S3E08.png|Coming to greet her family. Winona licking the filly's face S3E08.png|Winona's happy to see a fellow family member. Spike at Your Service Spike with the list S3E09.png|Winona with Fluttershy. Spike reading the list S3E09.png|Going for a nice walk in the sunshine. Just for Sidekicks Applejack arrives with Winona S03E11.png|Applejack, bringing Winona in. Hope she won't be too much Trouble for you S3E11.png|''I'm sure gonna miss you.'' Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png Applejack petting Winona S03E11.png Spike 'of course' S03E11.png Spike 'piece of cake' S03E11.png Spike 'speaking of cake' S03E11.png The pets running around Spike S3E11.png Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png Spike sees Winona chasing Angel S3E11.png Winona comes in front of Spike S3E11.png Winona and Tank in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'And what I say, goes!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious behind Spike S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png Winona sniffing the ground S3E11.png Winona stops sniffing S3E11.png Spike sees Winona running S3E11.png Spike being pulled away by Winona S3E11.png Spike sees the CMC clubhouse S3E11.png CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike unlocking the leash S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Winona under industrial-sized hairdryer S03E11.png|If you like the slinkey, you'll love the frisbee dog! The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Tree Slam S3E11.png Tied Up S3E11.png You're Telling Me S3E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png|Uh oh, Winona is eyeballing some yummy donuts. The pets want donuts S3E11.png|Now the pets want in too. Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike need plan S3E11.png|Winona looks happy. CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png Spike they're coming S3E11.png|Should I be worried? Is what Winona is thinking. Spike everybody down S3E11.png|Now I'm worried. Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png Spike "don't sit down" S03E11.png Spike quiet dog S3E11.png|Careful with my muzzle! Spike no please! S3E11.png|Hey look, a camera. Spike & pets hear Applejack S3E11.png|Winona hears Applejack. Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Winona licks Spike's cheek S03E11.png Spike you will S3E11.png|Of course we will. Spike my stomach S3E11.png|The heck was that? Spike sees Angel leave S3E11.png|There goes the bunny. Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Winona howling S03E11.png|Winona, howling. Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png Just for Sidekicks EW promotional.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped S3E11.png|A screenshot from a preview of this episode. Games Ponies Play Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Winona hiding under the seat with Spike and the other pets. Season four Maud Pie Tank and Winona S4E18.png|Winona and Tank. Mane 6 and their pets looking S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets waiting S4E18.png|Winona and the ponies, waiting to meet Maud Pie. Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets see Maud S4E18.png Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rainbow to Maud S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rarity to Maud S4E18.png Applejack introduces Winona to Maud S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png The pets tired S4E18.png|Winona and the pets, exhausted. Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Winona and Tank together S4E21.png Winona and Tank bowing down to Angel S4E21.png The pets on stage S4E21.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Granny Smith "eeyup!" S5E4.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rainbow and Rarity grooming their pets S5E13.png Twilight brushing Owlowiscious S5E13.png Applejack nodding off S5E13.png Winona barks S5E13.png Applejack about to brush Winona S5E13.png Applejack using Gummy as a brush S5E13.png Gummy bites Winona's ear S5E13.png Winona trying to shake Gummy off S5E13.png Applejack surprised with bags under her eyes S5E13.png Applejack "too plum tuckered out to do this right" S5E13.png Winona not amused S5E13.png Season six P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Gummy, Winona, and Opalescence appear S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle greeting her friends' pets S6E22.png Pets entering Twilight Sparkle's castle S6E22.png Winona in swivel chair as Gummy climbs onto table S6E22.png Applejack's note levitates out of Winona's mouth S6E22.png Winona scratching herself S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle "come on, Spike!" S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle goes to meet her friends S6E22.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Pet Project Fluttershy bathing Winona SS7.png Winona licking Fluttershy's face SS7.png Winona covered in bubbles SS7.png Winona being showered with water SS7.png Winona being blow-dried SS7.png Winona with fluffed-up fur SS7.png Fluttershy sets Winona on the floor SS7.png Winona shaking SS7.png Winona happily wagging her tail SS7.png Winona running up to Applejack SS7.png Winona licking Applejack's face SS7.png Applejack holding a clean Winona SS7.png Fluttershy "ready for the photo shoot" SS7.png Applejack happily holding Winona SS7.png Sunset Shimmer "I don't have a pet" SS7.png Fluttershy feels sorry for Sunset Shimmer SS7.png Mane Six playing with their pets SS7.png Applejack giving Winona a dog biscuit SS7.png Mane Six's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Mane Seven's pets in a camera shot SS7.png Ray rejoining the Mane Six's pets SS7.png Mane Seven's pets pose for their photo SS7.png Photograph of the Mane Seven's pets SS7.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png Rainbow Dash starts reading Daring Do SS12.png Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in her room SS12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Best in Show: The Pre-Show Apple Bloom and Winona in the pet show EGDS35.png Winona barks excitedly at Applejack EGDS35.png Applejack surprised to see Winona EGDS35.png Fluttershy d'awwing at Winona EGDS35.png Fluttershy "she wanted to surprise you" EGDS35.png Applejack leads Winona to the show floor EGDS35.png Best in Show: The Victory Lap Apple Bloom standing with Winona EGDS36.png Cranky Doodle passes by Apple Bloom EGDS36.png Cranky and Fluffersnuff win first place EGDS36.png Season nine Going to Seed Applejack giving pancakes to Winona S9E10.png Winona eating bowl of pancakes S9E10.png AJ giving pancakes to Granny Smith S9E10.png Applejack giving pancakes to Big Mac S9E10.png AJ giving pancakes to Apple Bloom S9E10.png Big McIntosh responding "eeyup" S9E10.png Apple Bloom tired "sure is" S9E10.png Granny Smith confused "what?" S9E10.png Winona chases Goldie's cats out of the bushes S9E10.png Goldie's cats run across Apple Bloom's pit trap S9E10.png Winona falls into Apple Bloom's pit trap S9E10.png Winona inside Apple Bloom's pit trap S9E10.png AJ and Apple Bloom over Winona in the trap S9E10.png Applejack looking amused down at Winona S9E10.png Big Mac gets caught in another snare trap S9E10.png AJ and Apple Bloom about to crack up S9E10.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Winona laugh at Big Mac S9E10.png AJ and Apple Bloom return from setting traps S9E10.png Sweet Apple Acres after the Confluence S9E10.png Apple family with dozens of apple barrels S9E10.png Goldie "no wonder you were so tired" S9E10.png Winona in front of the apple barrels S9E10.png Goldie's cats appear behind Winona S9E10.png Winona looks at barrels behind herself S9E10.png Cats appear behind Winona again S9E10.png The Last Problem Supporting characters on green background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 cover B.png Comic issue 1 Midtown Comics cover.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene covers version.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene seamlessHD.jpg Comic issue 5 page 7.png Comic issue 9 page 2.png Comic issue 10 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg MLPFIM Comic 14 Jetpack Cover.jpg Comic issue 14 rough shared edition cover.jpg MLPFIM 15 Blank Cover.jpg Comic issue 23 cover A.jpg Comic issue 23 cover B.jpg Comic issue 23 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 23 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 23 credits page.jpg Comic issue 41 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 41 sub cover textless.jpg Comic issue 54 credits page.jpg Comic micro 4 cover A.png Micro-Series issue 4 cover A textless.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 7.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 cover B.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 1 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 1 cover A prototype.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 34 cover RI.jpg Friends Forever issue 34 credits page.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 4 cover RI.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 4 credits page.jpg ''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover RI.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover RI textless.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 credits page.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Other Comic issue 1 box set 1st printing.jpg Merchandise Winona Toy.png|Winona comes with Wave 1 Playful Pony Applejack. Applejack and Winona toy.jpg|Winona as a toy with Applejack. Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg pt:Winona/Galeria